Chile
Entel Cobro por sesión $250 La sesión para navegar por Internet móvil si no tienes contratado un plan tiene un valor de $250. Cada sesión tiene un máximo de 2MB (2.048 KB), aproximadamente 100 páginas optimizadas para teléfonos celulares. Si navegas más de 2MB, el sistema considera automáticamente que inicias una nueva conexión. Si eres cliente Empresa y utilizaste tu cuota de navegación el tráfico de datos es de $500 por MB. Cost per session 250 Chilean Pesos Every Mobile Internet session without a Data Plan has a $250 cost. Every session has a maximum of 2MB (2048 KB) of data traffic, aprox. 100 mobile-optimized webpages. If you browse more than 2MB, the system automatically considers that you are opening a new session. If you are an Enterprise customer and you used your Data navigation quota, data traffic cost is $500 per MB. Planes Prepago Movistar ¡Una hora por $290! (One hour for 290 Chilean Pesos) *El cobro para navegar a través de tu celular es de $290 (IVA incluido) por una sesión de una hora continuada o fracción. En dicha sesión de 1 hora puedes entrar y salir de Internet cuantas veces quieras. *Recuerda que la sesión comienza con la primera transmisión de datos de tu celular y dura exactamente 60 minutos. Si navegas pasado los 60 minutos, se cobrará una nueva sesión y podrás navegar por otros 60 minutos. *Podrás navegar ilimitadamente desde tu celular movistar pero posterior al tráfico de 150 Megas mensuales tendrás una velocidad máximo esperado de 64kbps. English Translation *Cost for mobile navigation is $290 (IVA included) for a 1 hour, continuous or fraction. In that hour you can close and reopen your Internet session how many times you want. *Remember that the session begins with the first data transfer from your phone and lasts exactly 60 minutes. If you browse more than 60 minutes, a new data connection will be charged and you can browse for another 60 minutes. *You can browse unlimitedly from you Movistar phone, but after an 150MB monthly, you will have a maximum speed of 64kbps. ¡15 horas de navegación! (15 one-hour sessions for 2990 Chilean Pesos) *Ahora puedes llamar al 103 y solicitar tu bolsa para navegar hasta 15 sesiones de una hora desde tu celular. El valor es de sólo $2.990. *Recuerda que luego de comprar tu bolsa de navegación, sólo con el hecho de comenzar a navegar desde tu celular consumes una sesión de una hora. En dicha sesión puedes navegar hasta 60 minutos (la cual incluye entrar y salir del navegador las veces que quieras dentro de dicha hora). Si sobrepasas los 60 minutos, consumirás una sesión adicional y tendrás otra hora para continuar navegando. Si tu bolsa se termina y continúas navegando, se te cobrará el precio habitual de $290 por hora. Es por esto que te recomendamos que luego de comprar y utilizar sesiones de tu bolsa NEM, revises siempre el saldo de ella en Mi movistar online. La Bolsa es válida por 30 días desde el momento de la compra. Luego de los 30 días, si deseas comprar otra bolsa, debes llamar nuevamente al 103 y solicitar tu bolsa NEM. *Aprovecha y ahorra más de un 30 por ciento con tu bolsa a sólo $2.990 pesos. Si eres cliente prepago, contrátala llamando al 103, opción 5 desde tu celular. Si eres cliente contrato llama al 103, elige 1, luego opción 4 y finalmente alternativa 6. Claro Internet Móvil Prepago (Prepaid Internet on Your Mobile Phone) Lo mejor de Internet en tu Celular! Navega y accede a tus sitios web favoritos con las nuevas bolsas de Internet Móvil. (The best of the Internet on your Mobile Phone! Navigate and access your favorite Web sites with our new Internet for Mobile data packages) ¿Cómo compro mi Bolsa Internet Móvil? (How do I buy a data package) *Envía Gratis un mensaje de texto con la letra “X” al 2020 para comprar la Bolsa IM Xpress a $990 *(Send a free text message with the letter "X" to 2020 to buy Bolsa IM Xpress for $990) *Envía Gratis la un mensaje de texto con la letra “W” al 2020 para comprar la Bolsa IM Wik a $2.490 *(Send a free text message with the letter "X" to 2020 to buy Bolsa IM Wik for 2.490) *Envía Gratis un mensaje de texto con la letra “F” al 2020 para comprar la Bolsa IM Full a $5.990 *(Send a free text message with the letter "X" to 2020 to buy Bolsa IM Xpress for Bolsa IM Full for $5.990) Compra la que prefieras llamando al 103 opción 5! (Or buy your preferred package by calling 103 and then option 5!) Si eres Cliente prepago y no has comprado tu Bolsa de IM, si navegas por tu celular el valor es el siguiente: $2 el Kbps (kilo bytes por segundo) (If you are a prepaid customer, and you have not bought a data package, the price to navigate is 2 chilean pesos pero kilobyte per second.) Virgin Mobile ¡Un día con 5mb por $500! (One day with 5mb for 500 Chilean Pesos) Category:Entel Category:Claro Category:Movistar Category:Virgin Mobile